ABS-CBN S+A/Other
Studio 23 October 12, 1996-December 31, 1999 Studio 23 SID 1996.jpg Studio 23 Premium Network.jpg January 1, 2000-April 2004 Studio23wantuwant2002.JPG 23sked.gif Stu232001.jpg 2004-2010 S23 SID June 2004.jpg S23SID2006.jpg studio 23 2007 id.png Studio 23 Slogan 2009.PNG Studio23summerapril2010.jpg 2010-2014 Studio23ibakabarkada2010-2012.jpg Studio23 2012 ld.jpg ABS-CBN Sports+Action 2014-2016 ABS-CBN Sports and Action lD2014.jpg ABS-CBNS Aplayhard.svg|With "Play Hard" slogan (2014-2015). 2016-present SA2016.svg On-Screen Bugs 1996-1999 S23 OSB 1996.PNG|October 12, 1996-December 31, 1999 Used s23_OSB_1998_MBA_live.png|March 7, 1998-November 1, 1998 Used during the MBA Basketball games which added LIVE used the newtork's Arial font. s23_OSB_1997_Live.png|January, 1997-March, 1999 Used their Arial font together added LIVE. 2000-2004 S23 OSB 2000.PNG|January 1, 2000-October 2003 Used Studio_23_OSB_2000_live.png|February 13, 2000-October 2001 Used, the used of PG for the Live coverage mostly the MBA and the UAAP Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2003-04).PNG|October 2003-April 2004, the screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed, in an Arial font in capital letters. 2004-2010 Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2004-07).PNG|April 2004-July 22, 2007, they add the mask on screen bug. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2007-09).PNG|July 23, 2007-January 9, 2009, the mask was removed the screen bug. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2009-10).PNG|January 10, 2009-July 31, 2010, adds the circle on the logo. 2010-2014 Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2010).PNG|August 1, 2010-October 5, 2011, The 2010 logo replaced the 1996 logo. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs MTRCB October 6-29, 2011.PNG|October 6, 2011-October 29, 2011, the on-screen bug was slightly changed, and the MTRCB PG rating is introduced. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs MTRCB October 2011.PNG|October 30, 2011-July 13, 2012 Used Studio 23 On Screen Bugs 2012.PNG|July 14, 2012-January 17, 2014 Used 2014-2016 ABS-CBN S+A On Screen Bugs January 2014.PNG|January 18-February 20, 2014 Used ABS-CBN S+A On Screen Bugs Febuary 2014.PNG|February 21-December 31, 2014 the MTRCB PG rating was slightly updated. ABS-CBN S+A URL On Screen Bugs 2015.PNG|January 1, 2015-August 27, 2016, they add ABS-CBN Sports website. ABSCBNS+AOSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. ABSCBNS+ALIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014-2016, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNS+AVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014-2016, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNS+AVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUGMTRCB.jpeg|2014-2016, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNS+ALIVEONSCREENBUGMTRCBPG.jpeg|Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABS-CBN Sports and Action 2016 Palarong Pambansa OSB.PNG|April 2016, the on-screen bug was with a 2016 Palarong Pambansa. 2016-present S+A_logo_on_screen_bug_2016.jpeg|August 28, 2016-present Used logo on screen bug SA_Screenbug2016-01.png|August 28, 2016-present Used AS+AOSBMTRCB.jpeg|August 28, 2016-present, AS+A Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. AS+ALIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|August 28, 2016-present, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AS+ALIVEONSCREENBUGMTRCBPG.jpeg|Same as the 2016 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AS+AVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as the 2016 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AS+AVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUGMTRCB.jpeg|Same as the 2016 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. S+A MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|S+A Channel 23, Same as the 2011 On-Screen Bug S+A Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|S+A, Upper as the 2011 On Screen Bug MTRCB G logo. S+A MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|S+A Channel 23, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. S+A Up left MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|S+A Channel 23, Same as the 2013 Up left on-screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. HD feed * Main article: S+A HD Special Logos 166941 10150431561039510 125154831 n.jpg Test Card ABSCBNCH2TestCard.png|Same as the 1996-present turn off on-screen bug DWAC-TV Channel 23 Manila and other relay stations Category:Special logos Category:ABS-CBN Sports and Action Category:Quezon City Category:Studio 23 Category:Other Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo